creepypastafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Undertale : Legendary Artifact
Je suis un grand fan. Pas un fan de quoi que ce soit, juste un fan en général. Si je découvre quelque chose que j'aime, je vais devenir obsédé. Simple comme ça. Alors, c'est certain qu'avec Undertale, ça cliquerait. En fait, j'étais fan avant même de l'essayer. Après un certain temps, je me suis acheté le jeu sur Steam et je l'ai ouvert pour la première fois. Comme je m'y attendais, Flowey étais là. J'ai continué ainsi et j'ai complété les trois routes : neutre, pacifiste et génocide. Puis j'ai rejoué. Et rejoué. Après un certain temps, je me suis lassé. sauf que je ne pouvais pas laisser Undertale derrière moi comme ça. J'ai donc décidé d'aller changer un peu mes Save files pour débloquer quelques easter eggs. Mais même ça est devenu lassant après un bout de temps. J'ai donc décidé de laisser tomber Undertale pour un moment. Seulement, il restait un secret dont je ne connaissais pas la nature. Vous vous souvenez, dans Waterfall, il y a le puzzle du piano? Si le puzzle est résolu correctement, on gagne l'accès à une pièce ou se trouve le legendary artifact qui est, supposément, impossible à obtenir. Ça m'intriguait. Et je refusais d'abandonner ce jeu avant d'avoir percé le mystère de cet objet. Étant moi-même un développeur indépendant, j'avais déjà Game Maker d'installé sur mon ordinateur. Je suis donc allé sur un site pour convertir Undertale en un projet Game Maker. Puis je l'ai ouvert et j'ai exploré. Rendu sur la carte d'évènements de Waterfall, j'ai remarqué que l'apparition du Annoying Dog était obligatoire pour accéder au Legendary Artifact. J'ai simplement supprimé l'évènement du Annoying Dog, sauvegardé et ouvert le jeu en mode débug. J'ai rejoué le jeu en mode pacifist jusqu'à Waterfall. Rendu à destination, j'ai fait le puzzle du piano, comme d'habitude, et je suis entré dans la pièce caché. J'ai immédiatement regardé dans mon inventaire et constaté que l'Annoying Dog était absent, qu'il n'y avait que le Dog Residus à la place. Parfait. J'ai dirigé Frisk vers l'artifact et appuyé sur Enter pour interagir. 'The Legendary Artifact is too heavy for you. Perhaps it is best if you ask for help.' C'est le message que j'ai eu. Alors je suis sorti de la pièce et j'ai continué. Je savais parfaitement qui pourrait m'aider. J'ai continué la route pacifiste et suis devenu amis avec Undyne. Par la suite, je suis retourné dans la fameuse piece et je l'ai appelé. Étrangement, le message était différent de celui d'auparavant. 'Undyne tries to reach for her phone, but Papyrus is tickling her. Maybe if you try again, she will answer.' Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai rappelé, mais ça ne marchait pas. J'obtenais toujours le même message. 'There is no response.' J'ai décidé de réessayer d'interagir avec l'artifact. 'The Legendary Artifact is too heavy for you. Perhaps it is best if you ask for help. Or you could simply knock it over.' C'était différent. Un choix s'offrit à moi : 'Punch the artifact? Yes No' Évidemment, je sélectionnai 'Yes' et Frisk donna un coup sur l'artifact. Il craqua, lentement, et s'ouvrit finalement pour révéler l'Annoying Dog. Inattendu. Très inattendu. 'So you think you can edit my game, huh?' Le texte s'afficha. Je reconnus ceci. Lorque l'Annoying Dog parle, c'est en fait Toby Fox. Encore, un choix s'afficha. 'Yes No' Je choisis 'Yes' 'Then what am I here for? If you think you best me in my own game, go ahead. I dare you.' Puis le jeu crasha. Je cliquai de nouveau sur l'icône de test et sélectionnai le mode débug. À ma surprise, je ne vis qu'un écran noir. Après 5 minutes, un texte apparut. 'You think you are the smartest, don't you? I know your type. Data miners. Your only purpose is to dig deeper and deeper in every game you encounter, just to find more secrets. Just to satisfy your thirst of mystery. And all of that only to boast about it online. What even is the purpose of a secret, if not to be found, after all? But you, you are not satisfied. Changing your Fun values wasn't enough. You wanted more. You always want more. Though, I must admit, it was pretty wise of you. Don't worry, you will be satisfied.' Et le jeu ferma de nouveau. Je réouvrit Undertale, naturellement, et tout semblait normal à première vue. Seulement, il semblait que le jeu avait tout effacé mon progrès. Ce n'était pas un problème. J'entrai mon nom et commençai. Tout semblait normal, à première vue. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où Flowey aurait dû être. Seulement, l'Annoying Dog était à sa place. 'Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!' Le dialogue continua comme d'habitude, mais l'Annoying Dog était là au lieu de Flowey. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions, pensant que c'était simplement un bug ou que c'était programmé ainsi. Alors je continuai. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre avec mon hypothèse du programming, tous les personnages étaient remplacés par l'Annoying Dog. (Sérieusement, Toby? Je m'attendais à plus que ça de ta part.) J'atteignis Waterfall de nouveau, et je retrouvai le puzzle du piano. Je le résolu de nouveau, impatient de découvrir ce qui m'attendait cette fois-ci. J'atteignis la pièce, l'Artifact était à sa place. J'essayai d'interagir avec une fois de plus, mais un message s'afficha. 'You're carrying too many hackers.' (Quoi?) Je regardai dans mon inventaire et un objet assez particulier s'y trouvait. 'Flamery' J'ai commencé à flipper. C'était le nom de mon ordinateur. J'avais tellement peur qu'il y ait un virus caché dans le jeu, je mis mon ordinateur en charge et continuai. (Si c'est un virus, au moins, il ne pourra pas s'installer puisque je ne fermerai pas mon ordinateur avant de l'avoir éliminé.) Je sélectionnai l'item et choisis Info 'Flamery - Do you still think you are above consequences, now?' D'accord. Là, ça va trop loin. Je sélectinnai